


Foundation

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's awake, he's wide awake, lying in bed on his side and staring at the phone in his hand with a goofy smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 1: Ache. Yes, Day 1. Because it always bugged me that I missed the first day, so here it is.
> 
> Some Dalton!Klaine, early relationship, fluff. And by fluff I mean "please consider consulting a dentist after reading this." You have been warned.

The first weekend after their first kiss, Blaine almost misses Saturday breakfast with his parents. It's not that he isn't awake – Saturday breakfast usually is more like brunch anyway since they all like taking the opportunity to sleep in after their long weeks. No, he's awake, he's wide awake, lying in bed on his side and staring at the phone in his hand with a goofy smile on his face.

The problem, the real reason he can't quite get himself to get up, is that it would involve putting the phone down, and he woke up to a text from Kurt ( _his boyfriend!_ this morning, which he replied to, and then got stuck staring at his phone background. Which is a photo of Kurt ( _his boyfriend!_ ) that he took weeks ago, when they were still just friends and sitting in a Dalton common room, Blaine humming something under his breath and Kurt judging him for his song choice by looking at him in that way only Kurt ever does, and Blaine had gotten his phone out trying to get a picture of Kurt's judg-y face so he could show him what it looked like. The picture he eventually did get was one of Kurt grinning widely, cheeks flushed from wrestling Blaine for control of the cell phone, hair a little mussed and blazer crooked and Blaine had had to live with being scolded for thirty minutes for snapping a photo of him this way but he'd had his picture all the same.

He can't stop looking at it now, can't stop smiling, heart beating too fast in his chest – that's _his boyfriend_ in that picture. And he's so beautiful Blaine almost can't handle it.

Looking back, he really doesn't understand how he didn't understand it sooner, what it meant. This feeling, this rush of emotion every time he saw Kurt or thought of Kurt or even just heard Kurt's name. How could he not have known? How could he not have figured it out?

 _Idiot_ , he thinks to himself, _idiot, idiot, idiot. Of_ course _you were in love with him all this time, he's_ perfect, _ever since you met him you only ever wanted to be near him, of_ course _you could have known you were in love with him!_

It's funny, he knows. It's funny that as someone who has always dreamed of being in love, someone who always wanted it so much, it took him so fucking long to figure it out when it actually happened.

But it's been this way from the start; a connection between the two of them he's never felt before with anyone else in his life; the wild, unfiltered _joy_ of seeing him across the parking lot every morning, the need to be close to him and touch him and make him smile and let him know how _precious_ he is to him. An ache deep in his chest, in his bones, in his soul, every time they are apart. Even on that first day when he took Kurt's hand to show him a shortcut, when he'd sang to him, when he listened to him over coffee, talked with him, exchanged numbers before they parted, it's been this way. A text from Kurt at the end of the day, _Thanks for today, you know, for listening and not beating me up._ And Blaine had felt that ache deep inside, a tugging current of something he didn't understand. And he'd texted back: _Any time. Meet up for coffee this weekend?_

And he hadn't questioned it, he'd just needed him, felt drawn to him, he'd just made him part of his life as easily as breathing. And yes, he'd been aware of the ache, always there, always present, flaring into a surge of happiness every time he saw him again. But then, he likes people, and especially Kurt, and it's just … _Kurt_ , all of it is just how Blaine reacts to Kurt, all the joyful enthusiasm he feels for this wonderful best friend he's found himself, this person whose approval and friendship and support he needs above everyone else's, and yeah, he shakes his head at himself, grins. He's been so so stupid.

He does make it downstairs to breakfast/brunch eventually, doesn't correct his mom when she teases him for oversleeping. He's going to tell them about Kurt, soon, but for now it's only been a few days and it's not that he has any doubts, he knows that what they have is solid and strong and hopefully forever. But it's also new and fragile and such a rare treasure, and he – he just needs to keep it locked inside for a while longer, cradled close to his heart while he learns how to breathe around all this new happiness that feels too big to contain within the limits of himself, hold on to that sweet, straining ache in his bones for a few more days before they do the whole Meeting the Parents thing. All of Dalton knows already (because Blaine told everyone, grinning and bouncing and dancing with delight, he couldn't _not_ tell them, his joy just needed an outlet _somewhere_ ), but he needs a few more days of just being Kurt's boyfriend before he's ready for rules and parental supervision.

That afternoon, Blaine's parents are out, so Kurt comes over, and Blaine waits for him out on the front porch, tries not to flutter out of his skin with excitement and soul-deep _longing_ as he counts the minutes and seconds until he'll see him again.

It's more than an ache, knowing he's so close but not quite here yet, it's _yearning_ , it's his heart beating too fast and his skin tingling and his entire body wanting Kurt's presence Kurt's scent Kurt's touch now now _now_ and all he feels is anticipation, affection, he _needs_ him.

From the moment they met and Blaine saw the sadness in him he's tried to be what Kurt needs, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, someone to make him laugh. He looked at Kurt and wanted to give him what he would never ask for, wanted to make him happy, keep him safe, take care of him. And all this time, he realizes now, Kurt has done the same for him, by choice, and also just by existing, just by being _Kurt_ ; Blaine has never felt happier or safer than in Kurt's presence. With Kurt he can be himself, and not only is he not judged for it, he's _liked_ for it. He's wanted.

Kurt's car pulls into the driveway and Blaine jumps down the steps as Kurt's car door opens before the engine is even fully cut off, and then he's right there right there sliding out of the car and slamming the door behind himself and by the time Blaine throws his arms around him Kurt's own are already open for him, closing around him safe and warm and _right, finally_.

He breathes him in, burrows into his warmth, and the ache is still there but it's mixed with relief now, god, he has him close again, he's never even known he could want somebody this way, this _much_. He loves it.

“I missed you,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine feels the smooth, lovely skin of his neck against his cheek and smiles.

“I missed you too,” he says, and brings their faces together so he can kiss him.

He thinks he's never going to stop feeling like this, aching for him even when they're this close, and he doesn't want to. He wants to feel this forever.

As long as his body is capable of feeling it he wants to carry this ache for him. Nothing has ever made more sense to him than the two of them together.

They kiss in the driveway next to Kurt's car and Blaine shivers in his arms as Kurt pulls him closer. And sometimes he feels so much he's buzzing with it, head spinning and body so light he feels like he'll float away with it all. But with Kurt here with him, he can also feel the solid ground beneath their feet.

He keeps his arms safely around Kurt's waist, and smiles into the next kiss.


End file.
